


Dib X Reader – Ranting

by writeyouin



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Drabble, F/M, M/M, Reader-Insert, minor fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24408316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeyouin/pseuds/writeyouin
Summary: Request: Hey! I read your Zim x Reader story and I really liked it, so I was wondering if you could write a Dib x Reader story from Invader Zim where reader enjoys listening to Dib's rants about the supernatural and sometimes even goes with him to mess up Zim's day just because she thinks it's fun to be with Dib? Thanks!
Relationships: Dib (Invader Zim)/Reader, Dib/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	Dib X Reader – Ranting

Dib banged his head on the school desk, having been humiliated once again by Zim in Skool. How did he always manage to get the class on his side? It wasn’t fair. Just once Dib wished the class would see that Zim was a dangerous alien that needed to be stopped before he gained control over Earth. So, Dib had been wrong about the Owl Men, and it was true that the Bigfoot he had found was just an incredibly hairy woman, and okay it turned out that Ms. Bitters wasn’t from an ancient civilisation that ate children, but didn’t his classmates owe Dib the benefit of the doubt?

A hand on Dib’s shoulder made him lift his head from the desk. He found you smiling down at him.

“I believe you,” You said quietly.

Dib blushed, “Thanks.”

He remembered the first time you had said that to him, after transferring to his class. At the time he thought you were mocking him. Eventually, after you had sided with him on numerous occasions, Dib was glad to have you as a friend. Unfortunately, due to your association with Dib, the rest of the class didn’t value what you had to say either, so you mostly stayed quiet in Skool and helped Dib on the occasional Zim-hunt on weekends.

“You want to talk about it on the way home?”

Dib sighed, getting up and putting his backpack on his shoulders, “Sure.”

So it was that as you and Dib walked through the mildly quiet suburban streets, Dib began telling you about one of his other misadventures with Zim including a room with a moose.

“-and none of the other kids would listen to me. DO THEY KNOW HOW DANGEROUS MOOSE ARE? I do… I saw the walnuts.”

You didn’t know what to make of that last statement, but you giggled anyway, finding Dib’s tale amusing.

Dib frowned at you, “What? Moose are dangerous. You weren’t there man, you don’t know.”

“Sorry,” You smiled guiltily. “I swear I’m not laughing at you, it’s just-”

“Just what?”

“Well, with all these stories, it sometimes seems like you’ve had a little fun thwarting Zim. What are you gonna do with your life if you actually manage to capture him? You’ll have nobody left to chase.”

An alarmed look coloured Dib’s features, “DON’T SAY THAT! There’ll- I mean- There’ll be others after Zim. He’s an invader. Someone will have to come to his rescue when I capture him, right?”

“I guess so. Until then, we need a master plan to capture him. You got anything in that backpack today?”

It was Dib’s turn to laugh. He rubbed the back of his neck, “I wish, but all the good stuff’s at home. I used what I had in stopping him today.”

You put a hand to your chest in feigned shock, “Oh my gosh, you don’t have a backup plan for your backup plan. LE GASP.”

Dib punched you amiably on your arm, “Shut up, you dork. I did have a backup plan last night but Gaz took it while I was sleeping.”

“She did? Why would she- Wait, did you stay up till ridiculous O’clock, scheming over said plan again?”

Dib sheepishly avoided your gaze, and you bumped playfully into him. “How many times do I have to tell you? Don’t disturb her when she’s sleeping or gaming and she’ll like you more, silly boy.”

Dib wondered what it might take for you to like him more rather than his sister; he didn’t really care what Gaz thought of him. Maybe if he did capture Zim then you would be impressed enough to hold his hand. After all, you seemed almost as interested in Zim as he was judging by the way you always listened to Dib’s plans.

Maybe you were right and Dib was just a silly boy. He didn’t want to be, if he had a choice, he would have rather been a silly man, or perhaps not silly at all. He shook his head, trying to get his train of thought back on track. Perhaps, if he just reached out for your hand, you wouldn’t mind; you might even let him hold it all the way home.

As Dib tried to muster up the courage to do so, you slung your own backpack to one shoulder.

“It’s a shame you don’t have a plan to mess up Zim’s night.”

Dib grunted affirmatively, hardly listening; for all he knew he could have just agreed to steal the nuclear codes.

“Fortunately, I do.”

You didn’t notice Dib’s failed attempt to grab your hand as you started rummaging through your bag. Dib tried to look casual as you looked back up at him, keeping whatever you had hold of hidden from sight within the bag.

“So, it’s not so much a plan as a way to annoy Zim. But check these out?”

You suddenly had all of Dib’s attention as you pulled out two shiny water guns.

“Whoa,” He said in awe. “Are those the new pee-pee soakers with auto-refill action and sponge pumps?”

“Yep,” You threw one to him and he held it up experimentally. “Wanna go soak Zim?”

“DO I?” Dib grinned, and before you knew it, he had grabbed hold of your arm and was dragging you towards Zim’s house, all thoughts of flirting forgotten. The day had just gone from bad to great.


End file.
